


Canary Come Home

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Sara is home in starling city. But home is proving to be just as scary and dangerous as the League was.Set during season 2 and focusing on Sara's return to Starling City and the struggle of coming home a new person.
Relationships: Sara lance/ Nyssa al ghul, Sara lance/ Oliver queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Sara had been back fully in Starling City for a few weeks. She'd reunited properly with her sister who she was now staying with. Nyssa and the league were now off her back so her family was safe and her life was getting back to normal. Well normal apart from spending her evenings dressed in black leather and a blonde wig beating up creeps with her boyfriend with a green hood and a bow and arrow.

The vigilante stuff. That was the easy part for Sara. The hard part was being Sara Lance again. She hadn't been known as Sara for a long time and though she never truly forgot who she was. It was still strange to be called Sara again.

But she'd got herself into a good routine. She'd gotten a job at Verdant doing a typical Sara Lance job that people would expect of a college drop out who's been presumed dead for 6 years. The hardest part had been seeing people she'd known before those 6 years. Not her family but jer old friends. They were from her days of being a dumb teenager and when Sara them she couldn't believe she'd acted like they were still acting now.

One night just before her night shift at Verdant she takes a shower. As she stands under the hot water she turns and looks at herself in the long mirror Laurel had and Sara sighs at her reflection. She'd never properly looked at her body since arriving at Nanda Parbatt there it wasn't a thing to even think about. But now as Sara looks at herself she realises even her reflection brings back the dark memories.

6 years she'd have loved to have a body like she does now. Sara is ripped and tonned. Her abs well defined and very visible biceps. But among those muscles were the scars covering her chest and arms from various knife and sword and bullet wounds. She knew her back was also covered in scars. So Sara wasn't proud of this ripped body and went to great lengths to keep it covered. Laurel had asked her if she wanted to go swimming but Sara had made an excuse. She knew how Laurel would react to seeing her scars and though it was easy enough to say she'd hit into some rocks when she was ship wrecked it just didn't feel right to say that to her sister.

Sara finishes off her shower and gets dressed and heads to Verdant. She sees thea isn't working tonight. Figures. She still couldn't believe thea Queen was running a Damm night club. But whatever Sara smiles at one of the bar maids on duty with her. Sara had been getting better at the big over cheesy smiles she had to use around others.

"Hey Kat. Busy evening so far?"

Kat a nice girl with brown hair smiles at Sara. The 2 had become good friends since Sara started work.

"Hey Sara nah nothing to crazy....some underage kids tried to use a fake ID but I threw them out on their ass....I remember those days when I was doing the same thing."

Sara chuckles a little. 

"Same. I also remember the chewing out I got when I got found out."

Kat laughs.

"Oh yeah cop father must've sucked."

"Mmm and the biggest try hard nerd for a sister."

They both laugh and then Sara gets to work. She gets on with Kat because she finds its easier because she didn't know her before so she doesn't have to pretend to be the person that she was around her. Obviously she couldn't tell her everything and be the true person she was now but if she acted like a miserable bitch then Kat wouldn't question it as much as some of her old friends would when Sara was the life of the party all the time back then.

But looking back on it Sara realises that was all an act to. Shs was pretending to be this loud obnoxious party who loved hooking up its any willing participant but Sara realised now that was her way of hiding her insecurities. She was hiding her fears. Her fear of not living up to her parents expectations and not living up to Laurels reputation. Also she just wanted to be liked. When she was very little she'd struggled to make friends so as she got older she made great efforts to become the person people liked hanging out with even though Sara truly didn't like that person herself.

Also Sara knew a lot of people would've considered her "easy" or someone who didn't mind one night stands or wasn't serious about anyone but Sara had now realised that part of her wasn't true. Yes she slept around but it wasn't for quick thrills. She was just looking for someone to love her. That's where it all came from. A lonely little girl looking for someone to want her and to love her. That's why she'd taken to the League and to Nyssa. She hated the killing but Nyssa seemed to genuinely want her and when Sara's skills grew to the right level the League wanted her to and Sara felt like she belonged. Sara guessed she hadn't truly changed that much. Still just trying to fit In and find someone who wants her.

Sara walked round the bar collecting glasses. Her training made her constantly on edge of any danger or threat. Sara glanced over at the security by the door and in Sara's opinion they were a joke. They were standing around hands in their pockets talking to each other not even watching the floor or the entrance. When Sara had started there she'd tried to give them some tips on how to improve but they basically just laughed at her. Sara was always on high alert on busy nights. She couldn't help it. She was constantly scanning the exits and keeping as much of the bar in her eyeline as she could at all times as she knew there were numerous vantage points for an assassin and many ways for one to set up a kill. Sara knew because she had carried out a number of hits in clubs like this.

Sara feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns round and groans quietly.

"Heyyyy Sara long time no see."

His name was Anthony. A guy she'd dated in high school until she caught him with some slut in the cheerleading team. Sara put on her fake smile.

"Yeah long time..."

She goes to walk off but he moves in front of her.

"Yeah well your looking good...well you always did."

He grins and Sara does not like the way he was looking at her. Sara folds her arms.

"If you thought I looked so good how come I caught you inside the little cheerleader bitch?"

He just shrugs not embarassed.

"Hey it was High school that's how things went right?"

Sara just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. I gotta get back to work."

He follows her.

"What time you finish?"

"What time you going home?"

"Hmm about 1"

Sara nods.

"Cool....then I finish at 2...and if you go home at 2 then I finish at 3....catch my meaning?"

He just laughs.

"You always were feisty Sara. Well how about you take your break and you and me go to the back alley and get reacquainted."

He smirks and Sara just looks at him and doesn't smile.

"No."

She goes to walk off again but again her path is blocked.

"Hey come on don't be like that."

Sara glares at him.

"I said no. Now get the fuck out of here I'm not in the mood for this shit."

He glares back.

"Ohhh I get it. Since you screwed Queen you ain't got time for the rest of us common lower class people."

"I have no problem with low class people. But you're so low you don't even get to the lower class section. Now last warning fuck off or your out."

She glares agreesively at him and he just smirks and tries to make a grab for her chest. She easily catches his hand and breaks his wrist. He screams which gets people's attention. She punches him square on the nose then kicks him in the balls. She notices one of his friends running at her. So she spins and kicks him in the face knocking him. She feels another person grab her arms so she slams her heel into his foot and elbows him in the face and brings him down and finishes him with a knee to the head. Another hand grabs her shoulder and she spins and was about to throw a punch when she stops herself seeing it's Kat.

Sara steps away As the security runs over and grabs the guys to throw them out. The head doorman looks at Sara.

"Damm Lance maybe we should've listened to your advice."

Sara nods glaring.

"Yeah maybe if you had then you'd have noticed that asshole harassing me and then trying to touch me up..."

Sara storms off into the back room. She wasn't shaking with andrenalibe or anger. She'd long since learned to control those emotions during and after a fight. She was just scared. She nearly hurt her friend and while she didn't care about those assholes she still didn't want to Kill them. But Sara realises now thinking she had been thinking of how to kill them quickly. Because that is how mind is wired now. Not to act in self defence like her dad had taught her and Laurel but how to kill in the quickest way.

Sara looks up as she hears someone walk in. Instinctively bracing herself to fight again in case they came back for her. But she relaxes Kat. She walks and sits by Sara.

"You okay Sara?"

Sara nods.

"Yeah just needed a minute."

"Fair enough it's never fun dealing with idiots like that.....though I think they're more shaken and hurt than you...Damm girl seriously when did you turn into Keanu Reeves?"

Sara frowns and looks at her confused.

"Who?"

"Huh?...oh shit yeah 6 years away I forgot sorry. I just meant I didn't know you could fight like that."

Sara shrugs and uses a ready made lie.

"Took karate and self defence classes when I was a kid."

"Well Damm that was impressive....thank god you didn't hit me when I grabbed you."

Kat laughs and Sara sighs.

"Yeah....I'm sorry."

She chuckles.

"Hey it's cool I knew you wouldn't have you're not some nutter who will just straight up kill anyone."

Sara sighs a little to herself but Kat doesn't notice still rambling on.

"Like seriously that was like a movie fight scene Sara. Like you're the badass action chick who's secretly a ninja who's been training in the mountains and got 1000 confirmed kills."

Kat laughs and Sara's knows she's only joking but Sara has to take a breath to control her temper.

"Kat.....not to be rude....but can you give me a minute to clear my head....it's a bit hard when you don't shut up about ninjas and confirmed kills"

Sara tries to put some humour into it but not sure if she succeeds. Kat nods and gives her a small smile.

"Sorry. Yeah okay I'll see you out there yeah?"

Sara smiles back. Trying to get her usual jokey tone back.

"You might not...I might use my secret ninja training and sneak up on you and garrotte you."

Kat laughs at that.

"Pfft in your dreams girl."

She walks off and Sara sighs. She didn't realise this was going to be so hard. Coming home again. Thus is what she had wanted. She wanted to be home and be a normal girl but she felt she didn't fit in here after everything that had happened in the League. But she also felt she didn't belong in the League and despite her success was never truly accepted there either. Story of Sara's life. The little outcast girl always struggling to fit in any world she joins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara re enters a scary world. Social media and reconnects with an old friend.

Sara had been back about 3 months now and laurel had convinced Sara to get back into a more regular lifestyle especially now she had a job at Verdant. Laurel had bought Sara a phone and a laptop and one day when laurel was at work Sara logged into her old social media pages. She started with Instagram and had promptly closed the account after cringing at the photos of herself as a teenager mostly drunk or high at some house party with her in a skimpy dress showing off way to much of her body. Sara couldn't believe she'd been so dumb back then.

Once she'd done that she logged back into her Facebook. When she logged back in she saw she had over 40 notifications. Some were stupid game requests or memories. But Sara goes onto her own profile and again cringes at her profile picture from 6 years ago which was of her on her 18th birthday in a red dress holding a cocktail. Sara goes through the posts.

There were loads of the typical R.I.P posts on her page. Most of them from people who Sara barely even knew and Sara rolls her eyes at them as they'd obviously been posted just to get likes not because they actually cared about her. She found one from Laurel which made her feel sad.

Laurel Lance: is feeling heartbroken :(

Words can't describe how painful this is. My little baby sister who've I've loved ever since I first held you. Yes we bickered and fought and did dumb stuff to each other but I'd happily let you do anything to me if it meant having you here with me. You may not have been perfect but neither was I. But I always loved you and I know you loved me. I know you did a bad thing that caused this but I blame myself for making you feel you had to do it. I wish I could take back every mean name I ever called you and instead told you I loved uou because I never did it enough. I love you my little sarbear.

Sara wiped her eyes as she reads it. She knew she had to give Laurel a hug later for it. She trails through the posts and stops when she sees one from her old best friend Megan Jones.

Her and Megan had been best friends since they were 5 and had basically grown up together. They spent every day together just hanging out being innocently silly and just laughing and joking. Sara couldn't even remember them having a real argument. The 2 had seperated when they were 16 and Megan's parents moved to Central City. Sara remembered the day she left them both crying and holding each other tight. Sara had felt heartbroken she'd lost her best and only real friend.

In a way Megan leaving is what started Sara down her rebellious path. Not that she ever blamed her for it. But once Megan left then Sara had no one at school. The pair had always kept to themselves and while they'd both been kmow to talk in class a lot neither were real troublemakers. But Sara had needed to find new friends so had ending up falling into a group of troublemakers and that had started her down the path of skipping class, going out drinking and shoplifting and hooking up. Yes Sara had had boyfriends before then but she'd started getting more casual after falling in with the wrong crowd. Her and Megan still talked daily on Facebook and Skype but Sara had found it hard to maintain that friendship but she missed it. She always knew these friends didn't care about her like Megan did. Sara looks at Megan's post.

Megan Jones: is feeling sad :(-with Sara Lance

OMG can't believe this has happened :( I still remember the first day we met. I was shy and Couldn't fit in and I remember seeing you at lunchtime terrified and refusing to let go of your big sisters hand. Eventually she got rid of you and you were sitting alone looking sad so I came over and said hello and you gave me that same smile you always had and we just got talking and laughing about silly things and it never changed. You were my best friend ever Sara the one I could always trust the one I could always depend on. If anyone picked on me you'd be right in there to fight for me. Doesn't matter if it was a senior when we were freshman you wouldn't let anyone mess with me. The day I left Starling I lost a piece of me when I said goodbye to you and now this is just so much worse. I hope wherever you are now your happy and having a good time. Miss you forever.

Sara's eyes began watering again reading her best friends message. Sara hadn't realised how much she'd missed Megan. She decides to get back in contact with everyone again. So Sara changes her profile picture to a recent one of her and Laurel with their arms round each other and uploads a new status.

Sara Lance:

Yo guys...not dead......just an FYI boats suck....missed y'all.

She gives a small smile at the post. It was a typical sounding post from her from before. She didn't want to let people know how much more damaged she was than before. 

She gets a huge amount of notifications.

Laurel Lance liked your post.

Laurel Lance commented on your post: You're an idiot....love ya

Laurel Lance liked your picture.

Felicity Smoak commented on your post: technically it was a yacht.

Sara tilts her head and types a reply to Felicity.

Sara Lance:  
Whatever.....and how did you get on my post I don't have you added as a friend and my privacy settings mean only my friends can look at it.  
Felicity Smoak:  
I hacked your page to keep an eye on you to make sure you're okay

Sara Lance:  
Stalker much?

Felicity Smoak:  
What no no not at all I just thought I should check stuff....and seeing as this is a public social media forum I probably shouldn't say more

Sara rolls her eyes but chuckles at how the blonde could still ramble even over a computer. Sara sends felicity a friend request though it seemed it didn't really matter. Then Sara sees that Megan's account is active. So she types out a message.

Sara: Hey long time no speak xxx

The message was seen quickly and a message is sent back.

Megan: OMFG Sara can't believe it. I heard that that queen guy was alive then I really hoped you'd be home to but then you weren't so I got sad then I heard you were back and I was like YESSSS and I wanted to contact you but realised you hadn't used this in 6 years and didn't even know of you had a number.

Sara laughs and her friend she really hadn't changed much. She types out a reply.

Sara: haha yeah just back into this social media stuff.....missed you so much megs.....how you doing?

Megan: I'm doing good I'm a dance coach now.

Sara beams at that. Her and Megan had both always loved dance and would always dance together and share routines and choreograph their own stuff for fun and show each other things they worked on. She was happy for her friend.

Sara: OMG megs that's awesome all that practicing in your moms garage paid off huh 

Megan: yep sure did oh speaking of check this out.

Megan sends a photo of her and Sara as kids just after a dance show they must've been about 7 and both were beaming at the camera Sara laughs and replies.

Sara: fuck me....what was up with my fringe....and megs a ponytail? Jeez I forgot you used to wear your hair like that.

Megan: yeah those were the days....miss them.

Sara: me to....

Megan: but hey we've got a second chance now. Wanna catch up?"

Sara: would love to but can't really get down to central atm. I'm working at a bar and still working through shit with my sister.....guess sleeping with your sisters boyfriend isn't a great idea...who knew and just other stuff to ya know but give me a few weeks to settle then maybe?

Megan: nah no need I'm in Starling. They asked me to come and do a few lessons at Starling High....our old stomping ground lol. 

Sara: OMG yes perfect when's good for you?

Megan: I'm free tomorrow? Meet at the old hangout?

Sara: totally midday sound good?

Megan: let's do it Lance ;)

Sara: see ya seen Meggy

Megan: eugh still hate that name 

Sara: love ya

Megan: love ya to asshole.

Sara laughs at the exchange between them. Despite 6 years without talking and even longer since seeing each other in person her and Megan still had a connection and it felt easier talking to her than anyone else. Even Oliver and Laurel. Also for the first time she was actually exciting about meeting up with someone. Life was finally starting to look up for Sara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> One thing I wished we'd seen was more of Sara's struggles at living a normal life again. I know why they didn't do it because we'd seen that already with Oliver and Sara was only a supporting character so couldn't focus to much on her.
> 
> I always believed Sara would struggle more than Oliver. Yes Oliver went through loads but he also had a lot of people to help him with his humanity even at the worst. Maseo, Tatsu, akiro, taliana, Anatoly, Talia etc but Sara all she had was Nyssa and Oliver while he killed for a reason and to survive. Sara was turned into a hired killer basically. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know if you want more.


End file.
